Horror Tails
by Tails Fanatic
Summary: Tails now lives in Station Square now, and soon there be a great disaster that will affect the lives of all who live there, including Tails and all his friends.
1. The Beginning

Horror Tails

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Miles Prower, but most people know me as Tails. It's June 20 of the year 2010. I live in the large metropolis of Station Square now. I moved here a few years ago when I decided to work on some of my inventions to help the people in the city instead of just all for myself. I still my friends often enough, since they hang out in this city all the time. Sonic comes over to my house still all the time and we continue to hang out and be best friends. He's grown a bit more in this time, and so have I as well. Also, a large number of other furries such as Sonic and myself have moved into this city, they just about equal the number of humans here now too. I've really started to enjoy city life and as well working at this new job at the tech place where I build things and give support to all the people that need it. So with all of this, I am rather busy now a days, but when Sonic comes and says we have business we need to take care of, people will just have to make way and let me go. That is because there are things that have to come before my new job. I am still a hero and Sonic's sidekick, so I need to be there when he needs me and give him a hand when I can. But who knew that the events of this next battle, would lead to some other much great colossal events, ones that I will not soon forget.

One week ago, of this month and year, I was at my job working on someone television, repairing it. It seems like they must have poured some soda down in the circuitry in the back. Idiots, I can't believe what people will do to their electronics." I thought as I sat there working on the device. But about five minutes into my work, there was a loud burst behind me of someone coming into the room. I turn around and see it is Sonic here at my job, and that can never be good. "Tails! Come on bro, I need you to come with me, Eggman is coming near the city in some odd looking robot, and we are going to have to stop him before he gets here." said Sonic as he rushes over to me and jerks me some making me drop my tools in his haste. After regaining myself some I look to him again. "Sonic, be a little easier on me next time. I'm not as rugged as you are ok." I say as I get to my feet fully now. Sonic nods to me some now. "Sorry bro, but come on, I'll take you there myself." says Sonic looking like he was going to grab my arm and rush out of the building at the very moment he said that, but I did manage to stop him from doing so. "Don't worry Sonic, I still have my tornado outside and can get there in no time, I use it in car mode a lot more often, but it still works, so you go on and I'll catch up in a bit." I say to Sonic. It appeared that he did understand I was serious there as I said that and did let my arm go. "Alright, but hurry Tails." says Sonic and rush back on out the door at his usual fast speed, nearly knocking the door off the hinges as he runs out.

A few moments later I was outside the door and rushing to the Tornado outside in the parking lot and jumping inside of it. I quickly start the machine up and drive out of the parking lot and into the street at a very high rate of speed. After I had gained a bit more speed I pressed a button inside the Tornado and it quickly transformed out of the car and into my old familiar plane. It quickly takes off into the air and I quickly fly over the tall building tops and speed as fast as the plane can go towards the outskirts of the city. It took a few minutes for me to reach the edge of the city because the city has grown so much with all the new buildings and houses all surrounding it. I was amazed myself when I saw how fast this place was growing, but hey, it's a big city, what can I say. All cities are like this at some time or another if they are successful.

Not long after I left the city limits, did I spot a large robot trekking towards the city at a very slow face and Sonic not far from it keeping an eye on it and trying to keep it from getting there. As I flew into view of both Sonic and the robot, Sonic immediately sprang into action towards the robot, as it was looking at me flying around in the plane as well, knowing I had an advantage since I was in the air above it. Sonic was slamming into it as hard as he can, but it was not giving very much damage at all, just a few dents here and there. It looked like Eggman had really reinforced this robot for some reason. He usually chooses speed over slow and very powerful like this. As I got near in my plane, he holds up one of his large arms on the robot and starts firing at me furiously. He obviously able to see the threat of an airborn attack would be like. Sonic thought was trying his best to continue on his assault of spin dash and kicks all over the robot, which was throwing off its aim pretty bad. This was giving me time to try and line up my own shots so I could return fire to the robot so I could try and loosen it up some for Sonic, and also hopefully find the pilot seat, because if we could find and unveil that, Eggman would be toast.

About ten minutes into the battle, Eggman was getting kind of close to the city now and are attacks would have to be fast and powerful if we hoped to break through his armor and defeat him soon enough or he may start to break some houses and that would not be good for any of us, especially the people of the city. We really couldn't figure this armor out either. I was firing everything I had at the robot that the Tornado could muster up, but it was just dinging off and making dents all over his metal coating that was surrounding him. Sonic was starting to get worn out some too after so much attacking that didn't seem to be doing any good. I knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, but there had to be a way to take this thing down. There is no robot or metal that is unbeatable, so this robot must have some weakness somewhere, and I had to find it fast or there was going to be some big trouble. I turned my scanners on in the plane and just fly around no longer firing at the moment, because I needed as much time as I could to scan this robot to find some weak point that I could exploit. Until I could find it, Sonic was going to be on his own.

I could see Sonic below fighting with the robot still. Eggman just barely seemed to be concentrating on Sonic at all though, he seemed more interested in getting to the city and myself flying above him, especially since I was no longer firing at him. My scanner soon starts to beep and I press a few buttons and soon a picture of the robot comes up and it starts to light up on a red area on the back of the robots knees. If I could hit it there, I could at least stop it from moving at the moment and that would be great if I could stop it myself. Just then though Eggman resumes his firing up at me again. He obviously figuring it out that I must be up to something if I'm no longer attacking him like I furiously was a few minutes before. But him concentrating on me, was something I want him to do, because he was facing me, and that gave me the shot I needed and fired off a bunch of rounds right at the knees of the robot, and it only took a few bullets before the knees armor breaks off in big chucks and the knee gives way and the robot's legs collapse on that side and it falls over on it's side making a large crash and cracking the roads nearby some as well making a crater where it fell.

I could see Sonic immediately start to dash and pound the robot as it hit the ground, but after only a few pounds, the armor was now starting to crack off and parts of the robot being shredded now by Sonic. It appears that the large crash from it falling over had severely weakened the armor, and now Sonic was able to pierce it easily. After a few minutes of this, the top of the robot opens up and Eggman comes flying out in his hovercraft scowling down at Sonic as he flies over head of him. "You and your little fox friend think you're so smart in finding the one place on this machine that I didn't make totally hedgehog proof and blast proof. But hear this hedgehog, if you think this is the end right here, this is only the beginning. I have some very big and wide scale plans coming up, and you and your friends won't be as lucky as this one, I can be very sure of this. I know it will work." said Eggman still sounding very angry about his robot. I was grinning myself some as I landed my plane and jumped out and quickly ran over to near Sonic and stared up at Eggman hovering there, I myself quite angry at him as well because of his attempt again to hurt innocent people. Sonic though was smirking as he usually did when listening to Eggman's threat as always. It always impressed me at how calm he always was in the face of danger and threats. It was like he was not afraid of anything. I on the other hand am not like that. I can get scared still pretty easily, and sometimes am not all that brave and tend to rely on Sonic too much. I wish that I could be more like him and not be so timid at times, but hopefully, that will come in time.

Sonic eventually responds to Eggman after he was done rambling on with his threats of how he was not over with us, like that was anything new to hear from him. "Come on Eggman, just beat it before I have to beat you and humiliate you even more than you already have yourself, so just get out of town!" says Sonic in his jocular yet serious like voice he seems to always talk with Eggman with. Eggman surprisingly didn't seem to get as upset as he usually does and instead turns his hovercraft around like was actually going to do just that, which shocked us both. "You may have won this round Sonic, but I assure you, you wont next time, so be prepared for my next attack, it wont be as easy next time." said Eggman and just casually seems to be flying off into the distance, which was still strange to us both. Sonic then turns back to me with a smile on his face. "Thanks for the help bro, you did good." says Sonic and rubs my head some which felt very good and made me smile. "Thanks Sonic, I did my best." Sonic took his hand off and glances over at the robot again and looks back at me again. "That's all I can ask for, we did took this thing down, and that is all we can do is help these people live normal lives." he said. I nod in recognition at that and stare at the robot myself some admiring its design, but knowing it is just a bad machine that should be destroyed as soon as it could. "Well, you going to dismantle this thing, or you going home or something?" asks Sonic as he kicks some debris to the side with this feet. "I think I'll let the clean up crew come and take him apart this time. I'm a bit tired after all that, and my job will understand my leave and not returning after what they seen we had to do." Sonic nods again and turns looking like he was about to leave. 'Well, if that is all, I think I'm just going to go about my business Tails." he said to me in a cheerful voice.

Just as I was about to say my goodbyes back to Sonic as well, there is a click behind me and a long syringe shoots out of the corpse of the robot and right into Sonic's back and making him scream so loud that everyone around could have heard it. I start to run over to help him, but he quickly pulls the syringe out of his back, throws it to the ground and stomps on it breaking it, though nothing was in it. "Damnit I can't believe Eggman being a cheapskate and shooting me in the back with a dart. What is this one of his idiot, not funny jokes." said Sonic angrily right there in front of me. It kind of scared me too since I never heard Sonic talk like that before, and it worried me. "Sonic are you ok? Are you hurt?" I ask him in deep concern for him. Sonic though just shakes at me and walks forward a few steps. "No Tails, I'm fine, just one of Eggman's pitiful attempts to hurt one of us I guess, but it didn't work. I'm going home to rest myself ok." he said to me sounding a bit grumpy when he said it. I nod to him, not wanting to upset him more and he quickly speeds off back into the city heading for his home.

Seeing that happen to Sonic did really worry me, but since he was already gone and on his way, there was probably nothing wrong at all with him, so I am probably worried over nothing. I am on my way back over to my plane when I hear what sounds like running water or something. I turn and walk over to the giant robot again and get on my knees and look under it some and I can see something leaking out from the bottom of it and onto the ground and street some too. "Oh, that's all it is." I say out loud and just get back up to my feet. It's probably just oil leaking out of the engine of the robot. That would be nothing new at all. A lot of Eggman's robots leak things once they are beaten and trashed. I should know since I've had to clean those oil spoils and other greasy things up before, and believe me, oil and grease are murder to get out of your fur. So I finally just shrug it off and head over to my plane and climb on inside and get ready to start up. I figure that the clean up crew can come and scrap the robot and dispose of the waist as well, and if not, the oil will just go into the sewer or something, where it's fine for that to go as well, but either way, it was fine. I finally crank up the tornado and transform back into car mode once again and drive nice and slow back towards the city so I could head for home.

That night I slept really well and proud of myself for all the help I had done in getting that robot down to its knees and helping Sonic destroy it. It was some of the best work I had done in quite awhile, and I'm sure Sonic would remember it for awhile yet. And I'm sure I could brag about it to all of my friends the next time I saw them as well. The next day though when I called to check on Sonic on the phone, he didn't answer, but I didn't let that bother me or anything, because getting Sonic on his home phone was very rare anyways. So I figured that he was already up and about and would call later or the next day. Two days later though I finally did get him on the phone, and he sounded a bit sick or something to me, because he was coughing some. I did offer myself to come over and help him get better or something, be he reassured me that he was fine and would be over it soon, and so I just accepted it and let him be. But three days later, I could not longer reach him at home again, so I figured he was up and about again, but I still was concerned more when Amy called me too and said she hadn't seen him around at all either. Sonic and Amy may not be the closest of friends or something, but Sonic at least let's Amy get a glance of him speeding around every now and then, just to say hi like he does to all his friends, but now no one was seeing him all or hearing from him. So I figured I'd go and visit him today and see what was up and make sure my best friend was alright and just out on some new adventure, because I was pretty sure that what it was, so the night before I went to bed pretty early to get some extra rest to be prepared for the next day, who knew, I was going to need that extra time for what was in store for us all the next day.

To Be Continued….


	2. The Terror Begins

Horror Tails

Chapter 2: The Terror Begins

Soon it was morning once again, and I soon awake from my bed not long after nine in the morning. I would have gone back to sleep, since it was a Saturday, but I was determined that today I was going to go visit Sonic and see what was wrong with him. I got up out of bed and immediately went over to the phone to go call Sonic once again, and see if he would answer this time. I did just that and called him, but just as had been for the past few days, there was no answer at all at his house yet again. I hung it up and immediately went to the bathroom, figuring I had plenty of time to get to Sonic's house, I was going to take a shower and get all cleaned up. I head on in and turn the shower on and wait for the water to get hot before I step on inside of the shower and just let the water flow all over my body. I didn't move that much at first, I just enjoyed the warm water running through my fur, making me all wet, and relaxing me greatly. I just stood there for awhile before I grabbed my soap and started to lather on up and get clean so that I could get out of there and leave. Just as I was about to turn the water off though, the water stream splurts a few times oddly and then it just stops flowing for some reason. I couldn't figure it out, but seeing that, seemed like I was going to need a plumber later to come look at my pipes. I got out and dried off with my towel, just shaking it off and figuring it was just nothing at all.

A bit later once I was done in the bathroom, I go to my closet so I can get some fresh gloves and shoes for this new day. I pull out a fresh pair of both and go to sit on my bed when the lights to my place flicker some strangely. I look up at it some, but then it just stops and flickers no more, shining as brightly as before. "Now that is very strange." I say to myself as I just ignore it now and go back to getting dressed for this new day. I soon have my gloves and shoes on and am now going to go grab my keys when I hear a crash down stairs in the next apartment. I was thinking of going down there, but I figured I would just leave them alone since those people are often fighting, so it was not strange to hear crashing or yelling down there. I grab my keys for my car off my key holder and go to the door and turn the lights on off and give a smile as I get ready to go face the day.

I head out the door and head down the stairs and past the door that I had heard the crash from before, but the strange thing was, that the door was broken down and crashed in. This did get my attention some, but knowing those two that lived in there, there was no telling what they were up to or fighting about this time. It's not even some of the strangest things I have seen or heard from that apartment. I just shook it off and headed on downstairs the rest of the way towards the front door, thought the lobby and the door greeter were both missing and not there. In fact, no one was downstairs in the main hall of the apartment complex, and there are usually quite a few people down here in the early morning. "Now this is very strange." I say out loud this time and head for the front door and head on outside.

When I get outside though, it is now much stranger than it was from being inside the complex. There are no people outside anywhere. All Around me, there is not one person at all on this street or down for quite a bit. All the cars were still on the sides of the roads though, and some even in the middle of the street abandoned. This really shocked me at seeing no a soul in sight. There should at least me some traffic on the street, but no one was around for awhile in any direction. "Now I'm getting worried. Where is everybody?" I say as I stand there in aww for a bit at seeing this shocking sight. I decided to quickly head on towards my plane as fast as I can, this being kind of creepy and something I was not in the least comfortable with seeing. I figured it was just this area for some reason that had no traffic, and that everyone must just be in a different part of the city at the moment.

I am running over to my car as quickly as I can now. When I turn the corner to where I am parked. There are several people standing all around my car and several others in the nearby area, and this kind of ticked me off, because I hate people being near my car/plane like this. There were four of them there all facing my plane and not having seen me yet, but I aimed to fix that as I made my way over towards them. I get there and start yelling out towards them. "Hey! You four want to back up and get away from my car before you scratch or dent it!" I scream at them as loud as possible, but for some odd reason, not one of them even move, respond or act like they even heard one word I had just said. I rush over next to them and spin one of them around angrily. "Hey! I said to…" I froze right there in my tracks as I looked up at the face of the human that was in front of me. He was missing one of his eyes, there was skin peeling all off his face, and part of his jaw bone was exposed to the outside air. His skin was a really pale color as well, and he was looking down now at me with the one eye he had left and suddenly made a lunge towards me. I screamed bloody murder at the sight of this and jump out of the way of this person, totally started and horrified at what I had just seen. This guy had just tried to bite me for no reason at all, and now was crawling forwards to continue his attack, as the other three turn around now, they all looking deformed on their bodies as well and all three staring at me the same as the other guy, with some kind of want in their eyes, and from how that first one acted, I knew what they were after or wanted, and that was me!

I start crawling backwards at a very fast rate as these four guys start after me. Another one of them lunging at me in a ferocious rage just barely missing one of my legs, and that allowing me to finally get back to my feet. I turned and ran from the four of them as fast as my legs could take me. They seemed to be trying to chase after me, but they were just clumsily scraping along behind me at such a slow pace, I could have walked and outrun them all. They kept making this creepy moaning sound behind me as I run back towards my apartment complex to get away from them. As I head back over to the door to the complex there is someone standing right there in doorway now, that was not there just a few moment before. As I get up there, I recognize it as the woman of the couple that lived downstairs. She was a raccoon girl that was like in her thirties from what I had seen before, though once I get close to her, she swings around and she is covered in bite marks, has her eyes rolled back in her head and gives that same moan towards me as she stumbles and tries to grab me too. "AHH!" I yelled and jumped backwards and tried to get out of her reach and now am even more terrified than before with the four humans that had been after me.

I turned away from her about to run back in the other direction, but the four humans from before are now coming from that direction at me still, she is coming at me from that direction, so instead I had to run out into the middle of the street to get away from these creeps. Once I got there, I started to spin my tails and get ready to take off and fly to some other area. I spin them only a few times and I take off into the air. I look back hearing more moans as I see down the street some way more of these creatures starting to edge around the corner and onto my street, but looking backwards at these guys was a major mistake. I, not watching where I am flying, soon find myself ramming right into a light pole and feel myself heading back towards the ground now. I spin in the air so that I would not land on my face, but that proved to be a bad choice as I soon hit the ground hard, landing on one of my tails and hearing a small crack and sharp pain pulsing through my body. Oh god this pain was horrible, I knew that the fall had to have broken that tail, and that was bad, since I could no longer fly away and would have to run.

I soon lean up in pain as I look around and can see even more people moaning and staring at me from all directions now. I stumbled to my feet as fast as I could. Looking behind myself quickly, I could see that the tail that I had landed on lay there limp behind me on the ground, that confirming to myself it was probably broken and going to have to be dealt with later, but at the moment, my life was more important than one of my tails. I look all around and see no where to run too, but one direction and that is an alley that is strait ahead of me. Seeing as I didn't want to go near any of these people or what ever they were, I jet on down the alley as fast as my legs would carry me. I get on down the alley some and up out of one of the trash can pops what looks like was once a cat fur. The tail was half missing, bite marks are all on his chest, one ear is missing, and there are scratch marks all over his face. This scene nearly made me throw up. He was pretty beaten up and degusting. He son though moaned at me and started to walks forwards towards me, dragging his feet on the ground. I slowly start walking backwards as this guy moans and makes his way towards me. I keep doing this for a few feet and then accidently trip over a garbage can and fall flat onto my back, the can spilling its content all over the ground as well.

I look up after regaining myself some, and this cat guy is now standing right over top of me and looking down at me. I start trying to crawl back, but he just collapses his knees and fall right on top of me moaning and groaning. He starts trying to bite me now on the face or somewhere else and I have my hands up against his arms and holding him back trying to keep him from doing this. I try kicking some trying to get him off, but he is bigger and heavier than me, so that was not going to happen with him moving like this and trying to hurt me. I about lose myself once as one arms slip and he just misses biting my left shoulder, but then I can see a small glimmer right next to my head. It takes a second to regain myself keeping this guy up slightly that I can see that there was a large knife sitting next to me. Seeing no other option I let one hand go off this cat and grab the knife, and just as he is about to fall and bite me, I jam the knife upwards and right into the side of his head, blood starting to pour out of his head and all into my nice clean fur. The cat did moan really loudly when that knife gets jammed in there, but not long after that moan did he go limp and just lay there above me.

Now that this guy is no longer trying to hurt me, and seems to be dead I push with all my strength and manage to push him to the side and I get to my feet. I finally am able to catch my breath and look at myself. I am covered in so much blood and sweating a lot after that encounter. Seeing that, there seems to be more than just this one cat that has gone crazy, I figured I better get that knife back. I put my foot on his head and pull hard jerking the knife out of his head, there forming a small red puddle under him there as I hold the knife again. I am about to relax some, but then I hear more moans from behind me. The group from before was catching up. I turn and start to continue down the alley, but now I see an entirely new group coming from the other end of the alley. I am trapped from both sides, and only have a small knife in my hands. This was very bad. I am about to just give up some and fight for my life with them, but I see a door next to me and rush to it and pull on it some, it seeming to be jammed a bit, but it finally gives way and I rush inside and slam the door hard behind myself and lock it, then put a large box that is next to me in front of the door. Right after I do that, I start hearing slams and pounds on the other side of the door. They had just now gotten there, and couldn't get in to me. It seemed that I had escaped what ever these things were at the moment. They didn't seem like they could get in. I am finally safe. I then hear a click noise. "WHO ARE YOU!" I hear in front of me, and a small pistol is then pushed right up into my face, it looking like the owner would be ready to fire and kill me, if I made the wrong move now.

To Be Continued…..


	3. The Survivors

Horror Tails

Chapter 3- The Survivors

I look up and see in front of me now a male blue echidna in front of me holding a small pistol right at my face and he looks serious about pulling the trigger on me now. "Whoa! Wait!" I yell out and cower back some covering myself with my arms now in fear of him. He hearing me talk like that pulls his gun back away from me and sticks it in his pocket. "I see your not one of them." he says and then offers out his hand towards me. I look back and see him holding out his hand towards me. I was cautious at first because of his entrance, but after a second I take his hand and he pulls me up to my feet. "Sorry, I saw the blood all over you and assumed that you were one of those creatures." he says apologizing yet again. "Ummm, it's ok." I say back to him still unsure about him at the moment.

He turns away from me and stares at a nearby wall some he looking quite tired for some reason. "So, you managed to escape them, how did you get the blood on you?" he asks and peers his head back over in my direction he having a very serious look on his face. I'm kind of slow in responding, since I'm still catching my breath some after my giant fright a bit ago, but finally I get the nerves to answer him back again. "I got it killing a cat that was laying on me trying to attack me. I took this knife I have here and stabbed him and managed to get away before I was attacked by a whole ton more of those things." I say and sigh some as I stand there now and listen to myself at how I had gotten here. The echidna looks back over at me again, he having been looking back at the wall again as I spoke. He took a step towards me and nods some. "Did you get bit by them or hurt by them?" he asks plain and simply. I shake my head no to that question, it an easy one to answer. "The only thing though, is I fell on one of my tails though, and I think I broke it." I say and reach and try to pull my limp tail around, but it hurts when I try to bring it around and I wince some in pain.

The echidna, seeing my pain, knelt down and looked at one of my tails checking it and making sure it was ok, he still having this very serious look upon his face, of which I could kind of see why after what I had just seen a little bit ago. He finally turns back to me and stands up. "Yeah, this will need some patching up but you will be fine kid." he says to me. I nod to this hearing what he said. "Yeah, but ummm, what are you doing in here?" I asked him. He then turns and starts to head walk on down the hall and waves his hand on back towards me to follow him. I quickly do so not asking any questions to him at all.

I follow the echidna on down the hall and then a small flight of stairs, and eventually we come to a big open area. It seems we were in the middle of a storage warehouse with tons of boxes everywhere and all sorts of furniture, and other things all over the place. I continued to follow the echidna on into the room and he eventually led me on into the center of the room, where there were some other people as well. Over sitting on some boxes is a yellow colored female hedgehog holding, what looked like a five year old daughter sitting in her lap hugging close to her, they both looking scared. Next to them was a male rabbit that looked to kind of be in his late fifties and looking like he was getting old. Next to him sat a human male about in his twenties wearing some business like clothes. He looked like he was some really high up business person in one of the companies in the city. Next to him now sat the Blue Echidna that had just led me in here. He patted the box next to him issuing me over, and I agreed and made my way over to him

The others were all now looking at me as I walked in and sat on the box next to the echidna, since they didn't know who I was, though nor did I know who any of them were either. The blue echidna finally spoke to the others. "I found the kid in the hallway back there. That's what that loud crash was. He managed to escape a hoard that was after him." he said. I nod as he says that. "Your lucky then." says the mother hedgehog then sighs some. "My husband wasn't as lucky. He got himself killed saving me and my daughter here." I was kind of shocked hearing that, and kind of felt sorry for them too. "How did it happen?" I asked hoping I was not crossing the line with her. She sighs some at hearing that. I was about to take back what I had just said, but she then starts talking again. "Those horrible things started pounding on our door early this morning before the sun was even up yet. My husband ran and grabbed my daughter as I was trying to gain access to the fire escape. By the time he was running back with her the monsters had already broken into the house. We then had to squeeze out the small window to the fire escape I went out first and then just as he hands me my daughter one of those things jumps onto his back and starts biting him and biting him over and over, he screaming in pain, he eventually falling over as more of then all crouch down to do something to him that I didn't even stick around to see, but I could tell though, he was gone. There was nothing I could do…." she says and starts to tear up some at that.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was both sad and disturbing at the same time. "It's tough isn't it?" said the echidna to me. "Some of the others here including myself have seen family or friends killed and eaten by those zombie like things." I just simply nod to what he said. "I haven't seen anyone I know hurt yet though, I haven't even seen any of them today. I just hope their still out there." I say and put my hands to the sides of my face just kind of hoping they were fine.

"What's your name kid?" asked the echidna. I turn back to him again hearing that. "My name is Tails." I say back to him. He tilts his head some, and the others all start looking at me a lot more when I said my name. "Wait a minute." said the echidna, "Are you the Tails? The one that is friends with the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog?" He and all the others in the room start to look more excited at hearing that news of who I knew. I knew they all knew that I did know him, so there was no need to lie or lead them on so I just came out with it and nodded to them simply. "Yes, that's me." I say.

They all start perking up and not looking like they were about to undergo major depression anymore. "Yes!" says the old rabbit. "Does that mean we are saved?" asked the young business man. They all start babbling on about how I was going to save them so easily. I was flattered by this, but what was I suppose to do? I had no plane or car, no technology, no idea where my friends are, and my only weapon is this knife I found in the alley. I didn't know how to tell these people I was going to save them since I doubt I could at all. So, this may have cheered them all up, but it was starting to make me depressed some, since I couldn't do what they were all starting to say I was going to do for them.

As all the others start getting excited, the echidna spies my emotions and expression and pokes at me again. "Hey, you alright there kid?" he asks me in that same stern serious voice. I look up at him not smiling in the least little bit. "Yeah" I say in a low voice. "These people all expect me to be their savior, yet I have no idea how I can help them. I'm in just as bad a shape as you all. I just want to get out of here, and find my friends hoping they are all still alright." I say honestly. "I see, well, I would say let them keep their hope for a bit more. Even if you can't save us all, at least you tried you know. Oh and by the way. My name is Martin." he says and holds out his hand he actually showing signs of friendship now. I smile and take his hand and shake it. "Thanks Martin, I'll try, but I just hope I'm able to do something." I say. "Don't worry, as long as those things are out there and not in here. We are safe."

I nod agreeing as I just sit there next to him on the box and look around the warehouse. It was pretty big. I was sure nothing was going to get in here, since I'm sure to keep a place like this here in the city and keep so much stuff inside of it. This building was bound to have some kind of strong locks and doors to keep burglars out. I was just hoping it was enough to keep out a horde of killer zombies pounding on them. We all could hear them from time to time pounding on the doors and could also see them pass by windows at times as well. This kind of confirming that they were probably everywhere outside the building, they somehow knowing we are all in here, and they seem to want us bad.

About an hour later the old rabbit gets up and starts to head towards the far wall leaving our group. He told us all had to use the bathroom and he was going to go look for one to use. We all just shrug it off since, all of us may have to go at some point and if he can find one, that may be useful. I watched the old rabbit make is way over to a door that did have a sign saying that the bathrooms would be through this door. I watch as he reaches out slowly and shakily since he seemed to be freaked out some about the situation and opens the door to the bathroom.

When, he opens the door though, he suddenly comes face to face with several of the zombies. They had somehow broken into the bathroom through the bathroom windows. I go wide eyed when I see this sight along with him. He turns and starts to yell towards us. "RUN!" he yells just before a zombified dog fur bites him on his back and then several over zombies start to pile on him and pull him to the ground screaming and panicking and then pinning him as they all start to bite and feast on him while he is still alive and kicking around, really unable to defend himself in the least as he screams in pain as large pieces of his flesh are ripped off his body and eaten.

The second we all see this, everyone looks like they are about to panic. Martin how ever jumps to attention and points to a nearby window for everyone. "Quick! Everyone Head to that window, and get out of here" he shouts out loud and points his gun towards one of the windows and fire a bullet from his gun blowing it out and glass going everywhere. No one even took a second look after he said and did what he just did. We then all make a quick dash for the window he just blew out in a massive haste towards it.

When we got to the window I quickly jump up onto a box and make another leap up and out the window. When I get out the window, I look left and right, and there are no zombies in this alleyway at all, that being a great thing. I turn back around and hold out my hand now down towards the others to help aiding them back up, since I wasn't going to leave them behind. As soon as I do that, the mother hands me up her daughter first, and I quickly grab her and pull her out the window with me and sit her down. She looks very scared too, but who's to blame her with the situation at the moment.

I turn around and help pull the mother on up the boxes this time, she being a much easier person to help pull up to the window and out into the alleyway with me, since she could leap some on her own. I turn back around and was about to pull the business man up now, but he saw Martin back a little bit firing his gun some at the zombies when ever one got close to him, trying to buy us some time. "Come on! Take my hand!" I yell to the business man trying to get him to jump up and escape with us, but instead he runs back over to Martin.

I watch as he runs over and starts pulling on Martin to get him to come and escape with us all. "Go!" yells Martin furious at seeing the man trying to get him to come along with us. "MARTIN! Let's go!" I yell to him hoping I could get him to come and not just stay behind and kill zombies for no reason and sacrifice himself for us all. He starts to hesitate some, but then turns and runs straight for the window at a sprint with the business man running behind him too.

I reach my hand down and Martin just makes a dashing leap and grabs my hand and nearly pulls me back down into the room. If it weren't for the mother grabbing me from the back to help me hold his weight, I probably would have fallen in. Now that I have regained my balance, I tug and pull hard and just barely get Martin up to the window and into the alley with us now. Once he was up safe and sound I reach down and try and grab the business man's arm now too, but the zombie's are starting to get a little close to him now and he starts to panic now. "Get me out of here!" he yells to me as I try and reach down for him in haste trying to get to him in time. But this was starting to be a problem, because in his panicked state, he has knocked over the boxes that lead up to the window and now is trying to set the boxes back up now since I can no longer reach him.

Just as he gets the last box back into place and starts to climb onto it, a zombified tiger fur digs his teeth deep down into the mans leg from behind. The man starts kicking back at the tiger in massive pain managing to kick him off but leaving a huge bloody bite mark in the back of his leg. Martin then holds up his gun and tries to shoot another zombie that is about to bite the man again. He aims and pulls the trigger, but gets a click. His gun was out of bullets. "Damnit!" he yells out loud and starts to fiddle with his coat, he pulling out another clip and is trying to load it, but he is doing it so fast that he is fumbling around and taking a long time. But by the time he gets it loaded, another zombie, this time a human has bitten into the guys legs again, they spurting back blood all over the zombie as he digs into the bloody muscles of his leg and jerks some this making the man fall back and the boxes all spill over.

"No!" I yell when seeing this, but now there was nothing we could really do as we watched the man scream in pain and try to crawl away some but is just surrounded by more zombies who quickly start to kneel down and some just simply falling to get a piece of him and eat him alive. Martin though nudges the three of us that are left. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" he yells and starts to run back on down the alley and towards the street. The kid seemed scared so the mom grabs her hand and starts to tug her after Martin as I quickly turn and run following them, not sticking around to see the end of the business man, though I knew it was not going to be pretty.

We soon get the street and look left and right. We were on the same street I had just gotten off of a little while ago, though now it wasn't as empty as it was before. The whole way to the left back towards my apartment, were like dozens of zombies, though they don't seem to have seen us yet. The right side only had a few handfuls of zombies. "Where do we go!" yells the mother holding her child close to her in fear. Just then we hear mones from behind us. There is now an entire hoard of zombies coming back from the way we came, and now there are others on the street starting to etch their way towards us as well.

I start to panic some seeing this not wanting to die here like this. I really wish I could fly right now, but because of my injured tail I can't now. There has to be some way we can get away. I start to quickly scan the area with my observant eye I'm famous for trying to find our means of escape. I was just about to give up hope not seeing anyway to escape from this area, but that is when my eye catches something wonderful. It's the Tornado, in its car form still sitting in its parking spot, looking like it has been hit some by some things now, but still looked in good enough condition to get us out of here. "There! My Tornado in car form! We can escape in that!" I yell getting the others to look over at it.

"Then let's get there!" yells Martin and rushes quickly over into the direction of the Tornado with me right on his heels. The mother is now dragging her child behind her trying to get her to run faster and keep up with us, but is having trouble since she is having to help her child along still. As she is running though the child trips us and falls to the ground. The mom has to quickly turn around and help her get back to her feet, though it appears the kid has scraped her knee and is now starting to cry loudly.

I hear the child crying and quickly rush back, throwing Martin the keys though so he can at least get into the Tornado and get it ready for when I get there to take it over since I will know how to work it properly. I rush over to the mother and help her pull the kid to her feet now. "I'll take her Ma'am!" I tell her and bend down and pick up the girl hedgehog into my arms, she a bit heavy, but I was able to manage though as I struggle to get back to the Tornado, those zombies right on our tail the whole time. The mother right on my heal hoping that I don't drop her child as we get over to my car.

When I get there, Martin has managed to at least get the top to come up so he could climb inside. "We don't have enough room for everyone!" he yells as he sits there in the backseat of the car. The mother starts to panic when she hears this. "Oh yes there is!" I yell as I quickly jump into the front seat and press a button and the car starts to shift some and got a bit wider now. Then out the back pop up two additional seats on either side of Martin. "Now there is. I can do the same in the front to carry even more passengers, but enough of that, get in!" I tell to the mother, not having to tell her twice as she climbs into the backseat of the car like plane.

As soon as they are all in, I press another button making the roof close on down like in a plane sealing us inside. I start pressing more buttons hoping to change the Tornado back to plane mode so we could fly out of here and escape this madness, but then my car gives me an error message. "Crap! My plane has been damaged some, I can't access plane mode." I say and slam my fist down against the console seeing this. Some how some wires and parts must have gotten damaged by these zombies, so now I can't fly away in my plane.

"Can't we just drive out of here then?" asks Martin from behind me. I sit there for a second thinking about that and turn back to him. "It will take over an hour to drive out of this city, but it might be possible. I just hope we can make it and that I have enough fuel too." I say looking back up and seeing so many zombies in all directions in front of us. The mother looks very scared now seeing them all in front of us. "What do we do!" she yells. This time I give a grin at her question. "Well, that's an easy question." I say and press a button and two machine guns appear on the front of my car. "I kill them!" I say as my planes control stick at least pops up. I grab it and pull the trigger and the guns start firing off ripping through several of the zombies, blood splattering all over the building behind them as bodies start to drop all over the street, eventually clearing a path, just as my bullet run out in my gun. "Crap, I didn't refill the gun after my battle with Eggman last week. Oh well, this was good enough." I say as I kick the car into the gear and screech out of my parking spot and into the street running over several bodies as I get out of there and make my way on down the street.

The others in my car behind me start looking relieved as I'm driving down the street, occasionally hitting and running over the lone zombie that is in the street, but it was no problem running them down if they were in the road. It was kind of like playing one of those violent video games, except this was real. It looked like we were home free now, but that's when one of my cars emergency lights come on and start blinking to me. "What's wrong?" asked Martin. I start checking my screens trying to find out what is going on, and then I see it. "Oh great… we're losing oil fast out of the engine..."

To Be Continued…..


	4. Car Trouble

Horror Tails

Chapter 4: Car Trouble

Right after I said that comment about my car, Martin, the mom and the girl all look very scared now and worried. Martin scoots forward to look at my gauges as well seeing that what I said was totally true. "Well, how far do you think we can get on the oil that we have left?" asked Martin scooting on back and sitting back in his seat next to the mom and kid. I really didn't want to give this news to them, nor even to myself, but I really had no other choice but to just up and say what needed to be said to them. "By how much I originally had in here, and the rate that it looks like we are losing oil, I would say we only have a few more miles in this before the car stalls. If we want to continue in the car we are going to need to repair it and get more oil. It's either that or we abandon the car." Says Tails as he continues to drive, though he has slowed down some now.

"I would say, find a garage service station and lock the car in there. We need to try and repair the car and not get killed in the process." says Martin as they are getting slower. I nod in agreement. "Agreed, I can't leave the plane behind that easily, and if I must, I will be hurt, but I can always rebuild it." I say as I am driving thinking I see a garage just up ahead lucky. It seemed our luck was not going our way today with all that has been going on. Maybe this garage was the start of something good happening, or maybe it was just a signal that things may be getting worse now.

I steer the car over towards the garage but it finally stalls out completely and cuts off right in front of the door to the garage. That would be good enough for me, since we could always just push it in, as soon as we got in though first. I unbuckle my belt and look back to Martin. "Hey, I'm going to try and find a way into this building so that we can make use of their tools and supplies. You stay here and protect the girls." I say to Martin as I press the button to open the roof to the car so that I could climb out and look. Martin gives a nod to me, reassuring me that he was going to do just that. I'm lucky I ran into him. He seems to be very trustworthy in a situation like this, though I still wish I knew where my friends are during all of this.

After I exited the car, Martin climbs on up into the front seat where I was before and presses the button to close the roof on back down to protect them inside the car. I looks around and am very relieved to see there are no zombies at all on this street for now, which was a great relief, and would make getting into this place much easier since I can now have time to look around. I walk over the giant garage doors in front of me and tug on each of them with the same result, they were all locked up tight. There were some windows high up on the doors that could easily be broken into, but since my tail is still hurt, there was no way I was going to get up there.

I finally walk around to the side of the building to where the office area of the garage was to try one of the normal doors, and I lucked out finding one of the doors unlocked so I could get inside the place. I walk on through the door and into the office and waiting area of 

the garage and look around noticing that whoever worked here must have just left in a hurry when all the chaos started in the city, since nothing in here looks messed up or broken at all. I just shrug it off and go over and unlock the door to get inside the garage area. When I enter, I am pleased to see no cars or zombies inside the area, this going to make hiding and repairing the car that much easier, which at the moment, was going to be needed.

I walk over and unlock one of the garage doors, the one in front of the car and run back outside. I can see Martin smiling seeing me coming out from inside the garage and presses the button once again to open the roof of the car. "Come on, we need to push this inside there so that I can get to work on the repairs as soon as possible. There is no telling what kind of damage it has." I say as I walk over towards the back of the car. Martin gets out from inside the car as well to come back and help me get ready to push it. The girls though stay inside the back seat, they still too scared to get out of the car, but I really couldn't blame them for being scared, because this was all very scary to me as well.

I make my way over to the car and lift up the hood of the car and look inside to see if I could spot the problem with the car so that they could get to moving again as soon as possible. Martin was standing right next to me looking inside as well, which didn't bother me in the least since I have often had some of my friends looking over my shoulders as I would be working on this very plane craft. It only took me a few moments before I spotted the problem and looked back to Martin smiling. "Well, this shouldn't take me too long to fix. It looks like our oil line got split open at some point when I was driving back there. I will just need a new hose for the oil line and fresh pint of oil and this thing should be running just fine like before." I said calmly and thinking things were finally looking up since that was the only problem I could see wrong at the moment.

Martin seemed to like the news as well and nods back to me. "Alright, sounds good kid. How long do you estimate before we can get the heck out of here? I don't think it is safe to be sitting in one place for too long with all that is going on at the moment." said Martin. I figured that question was coming and I was fine with it, since it was a very logical question to be asking in times like these. "I should have this finished in about fifteen minutes. Would you mind keeping watch for trouble while I work? You do have a functional gun, and it's about all the protection we have at the moment." I said back to him calmly as I started to hunt the shop for a replacement oil hose.

Martin did just that and turned to head back into the main part of the building where he could look around in there himself trying to see if anything looked amiss in there. I don't know what he was going to find in there, since I didn't spend that long in there, but hopefully he would report back in here after I was done with good news that we were still all free from being found by the zombies. It took me a few minutes before I found a replacement oil hose that would fit my plane, but it was going to be all worth it when I heard that car crank up again and would escape this nightmare.



Just as I finished attaching the new hose and was about to grab a pint of oil to put into the car, Martin comes crashing back through the door that he had left through before and slams it closed hard slamming and jamming the door shut. He was sweating bullets and looking like he was scared out of his mind. I look seeing this and immediately run over to him. "Martin! What's wrong!?" I asked him curious and wondering if something had just happened while he was in that room.

Martin looks to me and grabs onto my arms with very wide eyes and this kind of shocks me when he does so. "I sure to hell hope you are ready with that car, because there is an army of zombies marching down the street towards this direction!" he says loudly shaking me a tad. I was being shook all around he kind of freaked out now. If there was a way we could all escape he would be calmer like back at the warehouse, but we are here inside this garage with only two ways out of the room. If the Zombies were to find out that we were in here, there would be almost no chance of us getting out of here alive.

I shake my head no and pull myself out of his grip and make my way over towards the car grabbing a pint of oil on the way to it. "I am just about done. I just need a moment to put the oil back inside and I should be able to crank it back up hopefully!" I say and start to pour the oil on into the engine of the car. I was pouring as fast as I could, but oil was a tad slow to pour so this was going to take a moment and a moment we really didn't have.

Outside I could hear the moans and siding walks of the zombies starting to get very close to the station. It didn't sound like they had heard us or knew we were hiding inside here, but it would be only a matter of time before one was to discover us. If I could just get the car ready I would be ready to plow over some of them and make a break for it. That was the plan at the moment and as long as we weren't found out too soon, we would make a break for it when I was ready.

Martin was over slightly peering out of a window, but not enough so that he could be spotted. I was wondering what he was possibly seeing out there, but I didn't want to speak out at the moment since that might draw an ear towards their position and that would be near disastrous. As I was pouring the oil into the car, I started to hear a light tapping and some screaming coming from the car. I pulled the hood of the car down a little bit to see what was wrong and saw the mother and the kid tapping on the glass inside my car pointing towards me like crazy and flailing around a lot for some reason that I couldn't understand.

I was about to just lower the car hood back down and finish up quickly before I heard a tool fall behind me. I figured one of my tails has brushed it or something and I was going to pick it up. I turn around to grab it and come face to face with a zombified brown hedgehog wearing a garage uniform, and it was staring right at me, it so very close to me. I yelled out very loudly and kicked at the zombie and fell over to the floor, it falling in the opposite direction, but it was quickly trying to get back up so that it continue to get what it was after, which didn't require my smart mind to know it wanted me.



The second I gave off that scream, Martin runs over with a large metal pipe and slams it into the zombie right before it can regain its footing so that it could stand back up. The pipe makes a loud clang as it collides with its' head leaving the pipe dented, but also leaving a very large crack into the side of the zombies head that made it fall over side bleeding and not moving anymore. I look up to Martin breathing very hard, terrified about what had just happened, but also very grateful for him saving my life yet again it looked like.

Martin offered a hand down towards me on the ground, and I quickly reach up to take his hand as he then pulls me back up to my feet. I quickly brush some of the dirt that had collected onto my fur from the fall and smile to him. "Thank man, I guess I owe you another favor later on." I said to him, very grateful for him doing what he had just done and even not wasting one of his precious bullets to kill the zombie. "Hey, no biggie kid, you would have done the same for me, but I think this proves my point that we need to get out of here. There is no telling how long that guy was in here while we were in here, so there might be others. We need to get going now.

I ran over to my car and slammed the hood down and grin to him. "I'm way ahead of you. Let's hop into the car and pray that was all that was wrong with this thing." I said as I head over to the car and make the canopy open up just like it does when it's in plane mode and hop on inside. Martin jumps on in right after I do so, he not bothering to open the gate so that we could leave out of it like we did when we came in here. "Forget trying to go out the normal way, just plow through that door and let's get out of here now!" says Martin to me. He didn't have to tell me that twice. I pressed the button to make the roof come on back down around the four of us and I turn the key and hear the car crank back on up.

"Yes!" I yell out hearing the car come back to life and it looking like our luck is turning for the better once again. Martin grins and sits down in the backseat with the mom and kid who still look very frightened, but are a tad calmer at the moment, but I am sure that will change in a few moments. "Alright guys, hold on, this is going to be very bumpy." I say to the two of them and shift the car into reverse and slam through the large garage door breaking it into a million pieces and out into the street that was now crawling with zombies that weren't there before.

I come to an abrupt halt and spin the wheel of the car into another direction and take off heading right at some zombies that were blocking off a small street that was free and clean for us to make our escape. Many of the zombies were now eying the car now and wanting to get us in there, but with their slow pace and the car's tires squealing along the ground like they were at the moment, that wasn't going to happen. I blow through about a dozen of the creatures, they only make a few small dents into the car before I blew right through them and onto the small street and don't let up on the gas and just keep going, only hearing a small scream from the kid when I hit the zombies.

I give a sigh of relief as I am heading on down the street thinking we have gotten away at the moment once again and just hoping that we could get a little bit further before we ran into anymore of them. Martin leans up towards me from the back seat and puts a hand on my 

shoulder. "Good going kid, maybe we can escape this horror yet." he says complimenting me that made me smile and like being compliment like this. I always did like it when others complimented him for his work. It was something he often got from his friends, but since he didn't know where they were, he knew he had to at least try and see if any of his friends were still alive in the city, or if they had already escaped.

I drove a few blocks before I come to a stop hearing a lot of noise nearby. We are pretty deep in downtown Station Square now. It was very easy to tell because of all the tall sky scrapers every. I continued to hear all the noises and when I looked to might I went very wide eyed at what I saw. It had to be literally hundreds upon hundreds of zombies all marching down the streets and they all crowded around one building in particular. They were all crowded around the entrance unable to get inside it. They were in the buildings surround the sky scraper hanging out of windows and some even falling out of the windows and down to the street to their deaths. But that wasn't what caught my biggest attention. Up on the roof it looked like there were civilian and some police up on the roof all looking down towards the street. They were all trapped in the building.

"Oh my god." I could help saying as I looked there towards the all zombies down the street. Martin looked and goes wide eyed just the same as I did when he saw the view on down the street. "Umm, yeah, I think we will be avoiding going that way don't you think?" he asks me, though he already knew the response to that. "Yeah, no way am I going that way. That would be suicide to go that way. Though I wish we could do something for the people on up the street in that building." I said back to him. He just shakes his head though and looks down. "We can do nothing for them. They are stuck and going to try and rescue them would be suicide. We have to keep moving along." he said to me.

As much as I hated to admit it, Martin was right. If we tried to help those citizens, then we would just end up on the menu for those zombies" he said to me. I just nod and get ready to put the car back into gear so that we could get going once again. "Yes, You are right. Let's just get going now." I say and just as I put the car back into gear something plows into the car and flips it over onto its side hard and on upside. The car is now in a wreck and smoking like crazy, but nothing is around though. I shake myself off and look at the others. They look like they have survived whatever just hit us so hard, but the woman and kid look very shook up as we just hang there upside down thanks to our belts. "Is everyone ok back there?" I ask to the others. I quietly got yes from the others, that reassuring that we had survived the crash.

"Let's get out of here fast." says Martin to the rest of us. "We are sitting ducks in here, and I think this thing is trashed now." I hated to hear it, but he was right. If these were normal circumstances, I could easily just tow it somewhere where I could repair it, but in this situation, it looks like I was going to have to abandon my precious plane. I unbuckle my belt and lower myself to the roof and crawl out the damaged window and onto the street standing up. I stood there for a moment looking and watching as Martin soon came crawling out from under it next, the kid comes out next and then the mom. It looked like everyone was safe for the moment, but now the trouble was, how would we get be getting around without our car.



I walk over to the front of the car and look, and see a large circular dent in the side of my wrecked car. Whatever hit us was very powerful if it could flip us over like this, but I see nothing around though, which was very strange. What could have hit us? Martin walks over and looks seeing the dent and looks around he seeming to be thinking similarly to what I was just thinking it seemed. "So, what should we do now?" asked the woman holding her scared child in her arms. Martin finally was just at a loss for words. "I have no clue miss. I have no clue." he says simply. I about had to agree with him, even though I really didn't want to. What could we do now? That was something that had to be thought up and thought up fast.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
